


I Want To Try This

by Lupy180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Summary: After discovering that a woman’s rack is very important, Castiel decides he wants to try something newBased on request: Hey would you mind doing a Castiel one-shot for me where he and the reader have pretty recently gotten together, and Dean makes a remark about how happy he should be because “she’s a great girl with an even better rack.” And Cas doesn’t understand what her breasts have to do with anything, so Dean explains that if you’re doing it right you can actually make a woman cum just by her breasts-and Cas wants to try it out Thanks!





	I Want To Try This

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: lot of groping, awkward moment for Cas but he bounces into sexy Cas quickly, nibbling, smut, unprotected sex, some silliness

Castiel seated himself beside Dean who was drinking a beer at the bar. He wasn’t so sure why the human had to see him but he had a habit of making Dean a priority. In all honesty, he was hoping there wasn’t an issue. He recently hooked up with a gorgeous human and explored many things. You were still new to him and he appreciated new things. All. The. Time.

“Hello.” Castiel spoke first.

Dean turned to Cas with a concerned look on his face. “Hey Cas, what’s going on? I haven’t heard from you since we rescued that one chick in Nevada.” 

Those words made the proud angel smile to himself. “Y/N and I have been quite busy.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas. “Wait, you and Y/N have been…?” 

“Yes we’ve been getting together a lot lately.” 

“Oh, you are so lucky man. You should be happy because she’s a great girl with an even better rack.”

Dean’s comment confused Castiel. When Dean saw the angel’s confused look he leaned closer. “I’m talking about her breasts man.” 

“What does her breasts have to do with anything?”

Dean shook his head and sipped his beer. He looked around the bar as if making sure no one could hear. He leaned towards Cas again.

“Have you even touched her boobs yet?” Dean asked. 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted his tie. He still didn’t see what a woman’s rack had to do with anything. All he ever did was manage to have some seriously hot sex with his hum, but how did the breasts fit into it? Dean gave him a look that basically said “I’m waiting for your answer.”

“No, what’s the point?” Cas practically snapped. 

“Because women love it when you play with their breasts. If you do it right you can make them have a real good time.” 

Cas just kept his confused blank look. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m saying you can give her an orgasm by playing with her rack!” He whispered harshly. 

Castiel perked up at his statement. “I want to try this.” 

Dean nodded his head in an understanding way and sipped his beer again. “But you can’t just walk up to her and-”

As Dean turned to look at Cas he realized the angel was gone. His green eyes went all over the bar. Cas was gone and all he could do was hope that you were a patient and understanding woman because Cas didn’t take the time to learn the process. 

After taking a nice hot shower you started to getting dressed in your room. You jumped up and down as you tugged your jeans up on your waist. Your light blue bra made your breasts pop. Just as you reached for your red shirt a familiar sound of feathers fluttering came from behind you. 

“Y/N.” Castiel’s voice made you smile.

“Hey, I came home from work and you weren’t here. Is everything okay?” You asked as you turned around to face the beautiful angel. 

His blue eyes went to your chest. You noticed a few loose strands of hair dark hair resting on his forehead, it just made the angel appear to be divine. He removed his trench coat and started to approach you. 

“What’s going on?”

Cas didn’t answer you, he just stood in front of you, dragging those beautiful ocean blue eyes from your face to your chest and repeating the motion. You opened your mouth to ask what he was doing but he reached up and groped your breasts. He squeezed them hard and looked at your face.

“Cas, what the hell?” You jumped back. 

“That’s not the reaction I was expecting.” He commented. 

“What were you expecting?” You asked.

Cas let out sigh. “I heard playing with a woman’s rack could make them feel good. You have such beautiful breasts I just wanted to try that theory with you. If I offended you in any way, I am sorry.”

There was an awkward silence between the two of you. Castiel’s face was red with embarrassment as his eyes dropped to the floor. Maybe any other woman would have been angry but you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. He was trying to make you feel good and that made you feel a bolt of excitement shoot right down to your core. 

“Do you really wanna try it?” You asked. 

Castiel looked up at you, his blue eyes lining up with yours. “Yes.” 

You tugged on his tie and walked him over to your bed where he sat on the edge of it. Castiel was a fast learner and you had confidence he could win the whole ‘make her cum by playing with her boobs’ challenge. His chest puffed out as he drew in a deep breath. Those beautiful eyes peered at your body in a heated gaze. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip as you straddled his lap. 

His warm soft hands went right to your waist as his lips pressed little kisses into your neck. You kept your hands on his shoulders and started letting out soft moans. The feeling of his teeth scraping against your skin made your panties moisten immediately. He brought his lips to yours and used his grip on your waist to grind your pelvic area over his clothed erection. 

“Now what?” He whispered as he went back to nipping at your neck. 

“Now take off my bra.” You whispered back, twirling your hips to gain more friction.

Castiel squeezed your waist one good time before tracing his hands up your back. You cupped his beautiful face with your hands and pressed needy kisses to his lips. He deepened the kiss, dug his nails into the flesh of your back before finally unhooking your bra. The straps fell off your shoulders and he practically ripped the material off your arms. As you moved your hands to his soft, thick hair Castiel brushed the tips of his thumbs against your hardening nipples. You pulled away from the heated kiss and studied his face. 

“Now gently grope them and use your tongue.” You instructed as you continued rubbing against his hard erection.

The angel did as he was told, using one hand to softly grope your right breast. He leaned down and flicked his warm wet tongue against your left nipple. You kept grinding against him as he pulled away from your left breast and moved over to your right. God, did his tongue feel so good. Going in circles, flicking back and forth. Then there was the friction from you rubbing up against his erection. You wanted to stop him down and fuck him into the mattress. He kept switching left to right, right to left. Enough to the point you actually began to feel your orgasm building up. With just a few more flicks of his tongue and rubbing on his cock at the right angle, made it all come crashing down.

You let out a loud moan as you felt everything inside you tighten. If you thought your panties were soaked before, you had a river in them now. Before you could even make a comment be unbuttoned your jeans and managed to wiggle a finger in your panties to feel your slick, wet folds. Nothing else was said since then, you just went to ripping off the rest of each other’s clothes. The moment you pulled down Castiel’s pants you went back in your normal position and slowly sunk into his erection. He wrapped his arms around you and slammed himself up inside you. Somewhere between your heated kisses he ended up rolling on top of you. 

You pressed your hips into his and kept a tightening grip around his neck. Before you wanted to fuck him into the mattress, but strange enough you enjoyed it even more when e took on that role. Especially when he filled you to the brim and you could feel his erection swelling inside you. He pressed his hips into yours and almost froze when he finally release his orgasm inside you. The feeling of his warmth coating your inner walls was enough to send you into another orgasm. Your walls clamped around him and he let out a quiet groan. The moment you came down from your high you smiled at the angel and gave him a kiss of appreciation. He certainly was a fast learner and you couldn’t wait to show him new tricks.


End file.
